


October 9, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl and Amos began to exchange smiles the minute the latter used a tentacle to protect her from a Smallville villain.





	October 9, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl and Amos began to exchange smiles the minute the latter used a tentacle to protect her from a Smallville villain moments ago.

THE END


End file.
